Bill Forbes
William "Bill" Forbes II był ojcem Caroline Forbes oraz homoseksualistą. Rozwiedziony z Liz Forbes. Gdy dowiaduje się, że jego córka jest wampirem stara się jej pomóc w walce z żądzą krwi torturując ją. Umiera w 3 sezonie, gdy zostaje zabity przez Alarica z krwią wampira w organizmie. Nie chce zostać wampirem więc nie pije ludzkiej i umiera. Wczesne lata życia Bill Forbes ożenił się z Elizabeth Forbes. Miał z nią dziecko - Caroline. Rozwiódł się z nią po tym jak przyznał, że jest homoseksualistą. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 1= Bill nie był pokazywany w tym sezonie, ale jego córka- Caroline wspomniała, że jej tata mieszka ze swoim chłopakiem w odcinku You're Undead to Me. Matka panny Forbes powiedziała córce, że gdyby miała problemy z chłopakami niech idzie do swojego ojca. Podczas Let the Right One In, Caroline próbowała pojawić się na urodzinach chłopaka swojego ojca, ale odkryłą ciało Vicki Donovan w swoim samochodzie. |-|Sezon 3= Carol zadzwoniła do niego, gdy zorientowała się, że Caroline jest wampirem. Po tym jak kobieta dowiaduje się, że jej syn- Tyler jest wilkołakiem chce, aby mężczyzna odszedł. Bill zamyka swoją córkę w lochu i tam torturuje ją. Gdy zapada noc Tyler i Szeryf Forbes przychodzą i ratują ją. Ojciec Caroline próbuje zatrzymać chłopaka, ale Elizabeth ostrzegawczo strzela w ścianę. Oni wyprowadzają Car, która płacze, mówiąc, że ojciec jej nienawidzi. Matka Caroline więzi go w lochu, oraz sprowadza Damona, aby wymazał mu pamięć o wampiryźmie Caroline i zmusić go, aby opuścił miasto. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''Family Ties (wspomniany)'' *''You're Undead to Me (wspomniany)'' *''Children of the Damned (wspomniany)'' Sezon 3 *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' Sezon 5 *''What Lies Beneath'' (wspomniany) Wygląd zewnętrzny Osobowość Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności wampirów' - jeżeli duch umiera jako wampir, posiada umiejętności swojej rasy. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości |-| Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Relacje Caroline Forbes Ciekawostki *Był odporny na perswazję. *Bill był pierwszym wampirem, który umarł, bo nie wypił ludzkiej krwi. *Był zagorzałym przeciwnikiem wampirów. *Według Eleny, opowiadał świetne historie o duchach. Galeria Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Rodzina Forbes Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Łowcy wampirów Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Członkowie Rady Założycieli Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie męskie